Chuck vs The Different Life
by AFNerd12
Summary: It's been 5 years since he left Ellie. Now he's different. He changed his name, changed his style, his job, he's married to Sarah now, but one day he runs into her in DC... AU
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Chuck or anything that affiliates with it. Though, I wish I did, 'cause that would be AMAZING! lol.**_

It has been years since he saw his family, since he made that decision to leave home and not come back. He changed his name, changed his profession, and changed his look. He no longer looked like the nerd that he was, he now looked the part that he played. A professional. He dressed in black pants, black button down shirt, and a black blazer, buttoned only with the top button. His hair was cut short and jelled, but not in a cheesy, douchey way, but in suave, good-looking way. His life was finally going good, he had a beautiful wife who loved him, and she worked with him and was just as good at their job as he was, he was known as the best, you see he was a spy for the CIA his life couldn't get better. Well so he thought as Jeremy walked, hand in hand with Sarah, down the street in DC. He walked down the street with a smile on his lips as he listened to her talk about her day, but the smile soon faded when he saw the brunette woman standing at a coffee vendor. He slowed to a stop and stared with a vacant expression, Sarah picked up on this immediately and looked to where he was staring at and saw the woman,

"Jeremy? Who is that?" she asked, not in a jealous manner, but in a concerned way, she'd never seen her husband look the way he was looking right now.

"It's her..." he said, but didn't offer any details.

"She's who, sweetie?" but right as she said that it dawned on her, the only person Jeremy would get suddenly afraid of seeing would be his sister, whom he left all those years before, "Oh, your sister, Ellie?" she looked up at him, he nodded, not tearing his eyes away from his sister.

"She probably won't notice you, you've changed so much. You've shown me pictures of you before you left, you do look completely different... Maybe you can just walk on by and she won't notice you..." she said trying to be helpful, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Jeremy looked down at his wife with a grateful smile and squeezed her hand back.

"Let's hope so, I don't think she would ever forgive me for just up and leaving the way I did. Plus, we have to walk by, there's no other way to get by." He gave her his classic heart melting smile and nudged her arm and they started walking again, Jeremy purposely not giving any attention to his sister so that it wouldn't cause her to look towards them just in case.

"So I was thinking, maybe tonight we can go hit that new club that just opened up? You can dance and I'll pretend like I can."

"Oh come on, you can dance, you've gotten the whole boxing your face while 'trying' to move to the beat almost completely gone!" with that she let out a laugh and he joined in thinking back to their first date where she asked him to dance and he started to box his face cause he didn't know how to dance in the least. He started laughing even harder when Sarah let go of his hand and started walking backwards mimicking the way he danced that night.

Ellie turned around when she heard that laugh go by her; she knew that laugh, even though she hadn't heard it in almost five years.

"Chuck?" she whispered to herself and looked at the man walking and the beautiful blonde doing something obscurely odd with her hands,

Is she boxing her face dancing? That's what Chuck used to do when he tried to dance.

She listened to what they were saying slightly because they seemed to slow down, and he grabbed her arms in a playful, flirty manner, he said (in a voice she thought she never would ever hear again),

"Babe, I do not dance like that anymore. It was only that one night on our first date, I quit because you made fun of me so much for it that night."

"Aw, Jere, you know you still dance like that. You might not admit it now, but you know its true." The blonde leaned up and kissed him sweetly and he let go of one of her arms and let his other hand slide down to capture her hand in his. He pulled that hand up and kissed her hand saying to her when he was bringing it down from his mouth, "You know you fell in love with me when I was still really nerdy and not all handsome that I am now."

"A little sure of yourself, aren't you sweetie?"

"Oh you betcha babe." With that he gave her his amazing smile and they started walking again.

Okay, that's got to be him, but she called him Jere, then again he talked about be nerdy when they first started dating and he talked about his classic dance move... yes that's got to be him with out a doubt!

With that thought she paid for her coffee and started following the couple from a safe distance, not to close for them to notice her, but close enough to listen to them a bit more, and the more she heard the more she became almost positive that the man was her long lost brother. When the couple stopped at a restaurant to eat she walked by and then called Devon, her husband, and told him to get to where she was now, they were going to eat at this 'charming little restaurant' that she walked by.

Devon showed up ten minutes later and they walked in hand in hand.

Jeremy looked up from his wife just to see his sister walk in with Devon, her boyfriend, or maybe her husband now, he didn't know.

"Sweetie, she's here again, and she's not alone." Sarah looked over her shoulder casually and spotted her sister-in-law and some very athletic looking man,

"Is that Devon?" Jeremy nodded his head, he started to pale a bit. Sarah reached across the table and took his hand.

"Hey, look at me." Jeremy looked at her but wouldn't meet her eyes, "Please?" His eyes finally met with hers and they gazed at each other before anything was said. "Darling, she doesn't recognize you, this is a popular restaurant in town. It's all a coincidence. If she knew it was you, don't you think she would say something to you?" Jeremy thought this over, then said,

"Yea I would imagine that she would." That seemed to relax him, a little, but it was evident that he wasn't as tense as he was moments before.

Ellie looked over at her brother's table again and saw that the blonde casually looked over at them, but made no facial expression that she could read, Ellie looked away to put her attention back on what Devon was saying, but then glanced back at the couple and saw that they were locked in a loving gaze and was holding hands across the table. Seeing her brother happily in love made her extremely happy.

"Ellie, babe, what do you keep looking at?" Ellie brought her eyes quickly back to Devon.

"What are you talking about, sweetie? I'm not looking at anything."

"Mhmm, I'm sure you weren't. But really, what is it?"

"It's, well, um, it's Chuck." Devon gave her a look,

"Elle, he's been gone for almost five years since we've even spoken to him, why would you be thinking of him now?"

"He's here. In this restaurant."

"He's here?" Devon looked out into the restaurant with the people eating, "where? I don't see him. Ellie pointed to a table with a man in all black and a beautiful blonde.

"That man and the blonde? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Do you want to go talk to him?" Devon looked over at the couple, and looked at the man's face, well, he certainly did look kind of like Chuck, but his style, it was just really sophisticated, and he looked very muscular, even through the clothes.

"Do you think I should, Devon?" Ellie kept looking at Chuck as she asked.

"Well, if you are sure it's him then yeah, I think you should." Devon said.

Ellie looked over at her husband,

"Okay, I'm going to go do it then..." but then suddenly remembering that they haven't been given a table and there was an empty table right of Chuck's she turned to the hostess and asked if they could be seated at that table. The hostess nodded and grabbed to menus and led them over to the table.

"Your server will be with you shortly." She smiled and walked off.

Jeremy was too wrapped up with Sarah, that he didn't notice Ellie and Devon making their way towards them, until he final tore his eyes away from Sarah's ice blue eyes, and saw that they were being seated practically right next to them. He gripped Sarah's hand tighter and motioned towards his sister and boyfriend with his eyes.

Sarah used her peripheral vision to see what her husband was motioning to and saw that it was his sister her boyfriend sitting next to them. She locked her eyes with his and was silently telling him not to freak out and then looked over at Ellie and Devon and asked with a brilliant smile,

"Excuse me, but would the two of you mind if we use your salt, ours seems to be out."

Surprising Ellie by making the first move she just stared at the blonde for a few seconds. Then realizing that she was staring she smiled,

"Oh, yes of course, sorry I just zoned out for a second there." And then handed her the salt container.

"Oh that's alright, it happens to the best of us and thank you." With that she gave her another great smile and turned back to Jeremy.

"See, darling, all you had to do was ask." Jeremy, who caught his wife's look earlier, knew what she was going to do something different, so he just rolled his eyes at her.

"I didn't even want the salt dear!" laughing a bit, then looked over at his sister trying to act casual (luckily all his spy training helped him) and said,

"I apologize for my wife's abrubtness, she just loves her salt."

"Jeremy Irving Charles! Don't you dare try to push this salt matter on me, you know its you who love it and has to put it on everything!"

"Yea, yea, yea." And gave her his famous smile.

Ellie looked back and forth from the two in complete and utter shock,

"Oh so you two are married? For how long?" the blonde gave Chuck a sidelong glance and raised her eyebrow slightly. Ellie glanced casually back to Chuck, who smiled at her impishly and answered Ellie,

"We've been married for what? Four and a half years now?" and smiled even more at the blonde, this time it was more of a knowing smile than a loving one.

"Oh-ho, you have to question that, Jeremy?" the blonde laughed.

"Ah ha ha ha, Sarah so funny." But Chuck was smiling when he said that.

Okay, so let me get this straight, Chuck has been married for four and a half years now? To that stunning blonde? He doesn't seem to know me when he talks to us, maybe I was wrong, maybe its not Chuck.

Ellie gave them a small smile and turned back to Devon, and shook her head slightly. Devon gave her a reassuring smile and took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Jeremy looked over at his sister once she looked away and saw a sad look on her face. And then he had an idea to tell her, but then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened it,

"Charles, secure."

"_Agent Charles, is the other Agent Charles with you?"_

"Yes sir, she is."

"_We need you to come in immediately. There's an emergency."_

"We'll be right there, sir." With that Jeremy hung up and looked at Sarah,

"It looks like the office calls once again." She smiled and shrugged,

"What's new, huh?" Jeremy smiled as he raised his hand to get the attention of the waitress. When she got over to the table, she smiled at the table,

"How are you doing over Mr, and Mrs. Charles?"  
"Oh we need to get back to the office, so can we get the check please?"

"Ha ha, check, you two are so funny." Jeremy and Sarah smiled at the girl,  
"We try. This nice couple right here," he motioned towards Ellie and Devon, "are with us, so if you could take care of their meal."

"Oh, yes sir, I will."

"Thanks," Jeremy pulled out his wallet and took out two 20's, "and this is for you."

"Oh, no Mr. Charles, I couldn't take that from you." She handed the money back to Jeremy. Sarah took the money and put in the girls hand.

"Take it, its our gift to you." And she smiled at the girl and then turned to Ellie and Devon, who was staring at the whole exchange between Jeremy, Sarah, and the waitress.

"We're having a party tonight at our place, we would like you to come."

"Awesome! We'll try to make it, what time?" Devon asked Jeremy pulled out a business card and handed it to the couple.

"8:30 at the address is on the card. Let us know if you can make it." He smiled and then took Sarah's hand and led her out the door.

Devon looked at Ellie with a bit of shock on his face. If that was Chuck, he must be an important man, by way he just acted, he would be very surprised if that was even Chuck at all. That Jeremy Charles fellow was by all means, awesome!

Ellie was also lost in thought, she was thinking back when the blonde called "Chuck" by his full name and she said Irving for the middle name, its got to be Chuck! How many people have Irving as a middle name? None that's who! But now that they were invited to see them tonight, she's going to ask him if he is Chuck.

When the couple was lost in thought the waitress from earlier walked up and brought them out of their train of thought.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Oh no, we're fine thank you. But we would like our check please." Devon asked.

"There's no need for that, your meal is on the house today." Devon and Ellie exchanged surprised looks and Ellie asked,

"Wow, um, thank you I suppose. How did that happen?"

"You two were sitting next to the Charles, and for some reason they took a liking to you and since they own this place they told us that you are on the house on what ever you order." Devon and Ellie once again looked utterly surprised.

"Awesome! So you're telling me that Chuc...Mr. Charles owns this place?" Devon asked. "But I thought he just had to leave for works?" Ellie asked right after Devon's question.

"Oh he has another job. He works for the government, along with his wife. They just own this place on the side, because they, like, love European food and said that what we have here in DC wasn't good enough so they opened up their own restaurant with sue chefs from around Europe."

"That's pretty amazing. So they must travel a lot?" Ellie asked trying to sound normal and not really nosey.

"Oh they're gone often. They'll leave and they won't show up for about a month, and then they come back for a few days, and then they leave for a month again. I think they might be ambassadors or something, because they both are fluent in seven different languages."

"That's, AWESOME!" Devon replied.

"Yes sir. Is that all then?"

"Yes, I think we'll be going then." And with that Devon reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and took a twenty and handed it to the girl.

"We're not as wealthy as the Charles." And gave her a smile.

"That's okay sir. Not many people are." Ellie and Devon smiled, but still a little surprised at what the waitress said and made their way back to their hotel.

Sarah and Jeremy stood at the main door of what looked like a plain office building,

"You ready for this?" Jeremy asked his wife.

"Why do you always ask that? Its not that bad that we're meeting with Beckman and Graham." Sarah said a bit chuckling.

"Yes, but once I tell them that my sister is here in town and she basically knows who I am, they're going to be very pissed that my...our cover is blown."  
"Well, actually, I think its good for you to see your sister after all these years. And once you tell her that you are her good old nerdy brother, I can start calling you Chuck again. And I can be Mrs. Bartowski, instead Mrs. Charles. I like your real name better." She smiled at her and kissed him on the cheek, "Now lets get this show on the road."

_**SO... What did you think? Should I continue? This is my first story ever. What do you think?? Let me know please! Anything would be fabulous. :] **_


	2. Authors Note

**A/N.**

**So I totally planned on finishing this story and I will eventually, but I just found out I'm getting deployed to Afghanistan within the next week. I'm really sorry, I know I hate whenever the stories I read never get finished. But I do plan on continuing this, but I won't be able to update for a couple of months. But as soon as I can I will with out a doubt. But thank you to all of you who reviewed! A special thank you to **_**londonwriting**_**. I'll definitely work on the dialogue when I get the chance, to make it less awkward. But once again I'm sorry that there's going to be a long wait, but I gotta do what the Air Force tells me what to do. So for now, God bless and have a great rest of the summer!**


End file.
